Hear You Me
by xoMelanie
Summary: My version of season 6 *Brucas and Brucas baby*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first attempt at a Lucas/Brooke story so please let me know what you all think! This is a one-shot and takes place after 5x18. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or **_**Hear you me**_** by Jimmy Eat World**

* * *

**Hear You Me**

**--**

_**There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.**_

"Hey it's me…" He pauses. "Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

He hears a sharp intake of breath on the other line, making his heart beat faster than it already is.

"Um…Luke, you do know this is Brooke right?" Before Lucas gets a chance to respond, Brooke is already talking again, "Hold on, I'll get Peyton," Brooke covers the phone with a hand about to call out Peyton's name, but Lucas stops her.

_**I thought I might get one more chance.**_

"No! Brooke!" He takes a deep breath. "I'm not calling for Peyton."

"Then…who are you calling for?" She asks confused.

"You," He tells her calmly.

She starts to laugh thinking that it was some kind of joke, but it soon fades out when she doesn't hear him laugh with her. "What?" She asks in a soft whisper. "Lucas, are you serious?"

"I am dead serious Brooke," He says into the phone.

"But…what about Lindsey? The girl you almost married? Or-or Peyton? You know the girl who you claimed to love and wrote a whole book about? What about them?" Brooke asks as tears cloud her vision.

_**What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?**_

"They will always have a special place in my heart and I do love them very much so, but not one of them makes me feel the way you do Brooke." He tells her. "When I'm with you it's like the whole world stops and it's only you and me here on this planet ;together. When I'm with you, nothing else matters."

"Luke…" She whispers so softly. "We can't do this."

"Brooke, we can. These past few months with you and Angie have been amazing, you know I'm right. There's no denying that you feel the same way I do," Lucas says.

"Lucas…"

"Tell me I'm wrong Brooke." He challenges her. He doesn't hear anything except for the sob that leaves her mouth. "See, you can't. We belong together. Don't you see, you are my comet Brooke, not Peyton. It has always been you."

_**I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
May angels lead you in.**_

"Luke, Peyton is my best friend and she loves you so much, do you have any idea how much this would crush her? I can't and won't do this to her. I'm sorry." She tells him.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing Peyton is with Jake then," He smirks.

"What?" She asks more confused then ever.

"Yeah, when I went over to the studio today to see her, she was talking to Mia on the phone and apparently Mia met someone on tour that knew her and it turns out that, that person was Jake," He smiles. "She's on her way up there now as we speak."

"Oh my god," Brooke says.

They stay quiet for a few seconds until Lucas decides to break the silence. "So what do you say?" He asks.

"I-I honestly don't know Lucas." She tells him. "I'm sorry."

Lucas lowers his head closing his eyes. "It's okay. It's alright. I understand. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. The flight leaves in an hour." He doesn't need to see her knowing that she's nodding her head. "I love you pretty girl." And then Lucas hangs up the phone.

"Bye," She whispers to no one. She remains on the couch in silence. Suddenly her phone rings causing her to jump slightly.

_**Hear you me my friends.**_

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey B.Davis," The voice on the other line greets.

"Hey P.Saywer," Brooke says while wiping away her tears.

"What's this I hear about you not going to Vegas with a certain broody blonde that we both know," Peyton smiles.

"How did you-"

"Luke called." Peyton sighs. "Brooke, you are my best friend and I want to see you happy… and the only time I have ever seen you truly happy, is with Lucas."

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.**_

"But Peyt, I can't do that to you," She cries.

"Brooke, I am giving you my blessing. I'll admit that it might take some time for me to get used to, but I realized something tonight; probably something that I've always known and I remember telling you; Lucas is insanely in love with you." Peyton tells her. "We're not gonna hurt you again."

"Are you sure? Because if you're not-" Brooke starts to say, but is cut off by Peyton.

"I am positive, besides Jake and I want to work things out and try another shot at a relationship."

"That's great Peyton," Brooke smiles for her best friend.

"Thanks. Now go do me and yourself a favor and go be happy."

"Thanks P.Sawyer."

"Anytime B.Davis. Call me later and tell me how everything goes, okay?"

"I will." She smiles. "Love you P.Sawyer."

"I love you too Brooke Davis, now go get your man," Peyton tells her.

"Okay bye," Brooke laughs.

"Later," Peyton smiles hanging up the phone.

_**So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.**_

Brooke looks at the clock on the wall and notices that she only has thirty minutes until the plane leaves. She hurries to grab her coat and car keys not thinking or caring about luggage. She races out the door and into her car making her way to Tree Hill Airport.

--

_**May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.**_

Lucas sits nervously waiting for a certain dimpled brunette to come. He looks at his watch and sighs seeing that there is now only twenty minutes until the flight leaves.

"Luke! Lucas!" He hears a familiar voice call out. He turns around to find Brooke making her way through the packed airport and to him.

"You came," He whispers smiling.

"I did," She smiles back softly. He takes a few steps closer to her. "How can we be sure this will work out?" She finally asks after minutes of the two just staring at each other.

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.**_

"We don't know." He answers honestly. "But the feeling that I get in the pit of my stomach every time when I'm around you, tells me that everything will be okay."

"But how? How do you know it will?" She asks crossing her arms.

"Because…" He steps in front of her, placing his hands on her hips. "I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis." He whispers so softly. He gently wipes way the tears that slide down her cheeks.

_**May angels lead you in.**_

"What if it doesn't work out?" She asks so softly that he almost doesn't hear her.

"Remember back in junior year when Nathan got in that terrible car accident after Haley left?" He asks and she nods. "You came to the hospital because you knew that I needed someone-anyone. You told me that everything was going to be okay and that you were here for me." They smile at the memory. "You were wearing that pink shirt that I love on you so much with a simple pair of jeans and heels-"

_**May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.**_

"You remember all that?" She asks in a whisper; shocked.

He leans forward whispering in her ear, "I remember everything." She looks into his eyes. "That was the day when I realized that I need you more than I ever needed someone in my whole life. That was the day I realized why I was in love with you."

She offers him a soft smile. "What now?" She asks him.

Lucas smirks as he gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring form his jacket pocket. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me? And we can finally be together now and forever."

She smiles as the tears stream down her face. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I'll marry you!" She tells him.

He smiles brightly sliding the ring onto her freshly polished finger. He stands up pulling her into a long awaited passionate kiss. They pull away smiling at one another.

_**A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.**_

"This better not be the Peyton/Lindsey ring." Brooke warns playfully.

Lucas laughs shamefully. "It's not. Take a better look at it."

Brooke looks down at her hand and she gasps. "This is Karen's ring." She looks at him. "Keith gave this to her, but why-"

Lucas takes Brooke's hand into his. "My mom gave me this ring years ago. She told me I had to give it to someone special and that I can see myself building a future with. I saved it all this time hoping that someday I would find that special person to give it too." He explains. "I found that special person Brooke, and that person is you."

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends**_

"God! I love you Lucas Eugene Scott!" She throws her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davis." They smile before melting into another kiss.

_**On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.**_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been enjoying summer! I am skipping ahead three years from when Lucas and Brooke get married. This is a short chapter and I also posted it as a oneshot. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Hear You Me**

**Chapter 2**

**--**

Lucas smiles up from his laptop at seeing his wife of 3 years walk into their bedroom with her arms filled with books causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asks as he gets up to walk over to her.

Brooke chuckles as Lucas kisses her nosily on the neck. "I was thinking since this little girl," Brooke pats her swollen belly continuing, "is arriving in three months, we should pick out a name," Brooke hands Lucas a book of baby names.

"Great idea," Lucas kisses her on the side of her head then walks over to a chair with the baby book in hand. Brooke plops herself down on their bed with a baby book also.

"How about Lauren?" Lucas looks up at her asking.

"So last year," Brooke tells him making Lucas roll his eyes.

"Ooh! How about Chanel?" Brooke looks up at him smiling wildly.

"After a purse designer? I don't think so," Lucas tells her.

"Chanel is not just overly expensive handbags--"

"Whatever," Lucas interrupts her and chuckling at his wife.

"Fine!" Brooke pouts. She starts flipping through the pages and suddenly stops. "Anna," She whispers. "Luke, what about Anna?"

Lucas gives her a look. "You know we can't name her that."

"Well…why not?"

"You know why?" Brooke gives Lucas a questioning look. Lucas sighs, "You know Peyton always said that if she had a girl, she would name it Anna after her mother." Lucas tells her.

Brooke puts up a finger, "No, no, no! She said Elizabeth," Brooke tells her husband.

"Anna Elizabeth, Brooke," Lucas corrects her.

"But Anna Scott is so cute!" Brooke whines. "Peyton is not even Pregnant! I'm the one about to pop, I think I should get first dibs on Anna."

"Brooke-" Lucas gives her a look.

"Fine! We can name our daughter a boring old, last year name," Brooke says as she flips through the book angrily. Lucas sighs at Brooke's hormones. He would never get used to those damn hormones, but he gladly put up with her.

Lucas looks up from his book to look at his wife. It had been three years since Lucas had called Brooke and asked her to runaway to Vegas with him to finally get married. It had also been three years since Mia had called Peyton and told her that she had met a single father who said he knew the curly blonde.

It all worked out in the end. Peyton had moved back to LA with Jake and Jenny after she had found out about Lucas and Brooke's marriage. Even though she was really happy for them, it was still hard which Brooke and Lucas understood. They both agreed to support Peyton when she decided to open up her own record label in LA too while Haley ran the one in Tree Hill.

Jake and Jenny had moved out to LA in hopes in finding a record label to sign him. Peyton of course, signed him and from there, he had a number one song on the billboard charts; "Someday". Soon Jake and Peyton decided to give another shot at their relationship.

After two years of dating, Jake had finally popped the question and this time, Peyton said yes. Lucas was happy that Peyton had finally found what she was looking for all these years; happiness.

Now…Jake, Peyton, and Jenny moved back to Tree Hill and Jake and Peyton are still happily engaged, Nathan and Haley have a 5 month old daughter; Isabella Marie Scott, and him and Brooke were expecting their very first child.

Lucas is interrupted from his thoughts by Brooke calling out his name.

"Lucas?"

"Wha-" He looks up at her to see her wearing a worried expression. "yeah?" He asks.

"You okay?" She asks concerned.

"I'm fine." He laughs lightly.

"Are you sure? I kinda lost you for a minute there." She teases.

"I'm sure," He smiles. "What is it?"

"Oh yeah! How do you feel about Summer?"

"Well…I'm more of a fall person. Summer's just too hot and fall it's like the perfect time of the year; not too hot and not too cold." Lucas looks at a laughing Brooke. "What?" He asks.

"I meant," she wipes the tear that fell from her eye from laughing so hard. "What about naming the baby Summer?"

"Summer?" Lucas asks.

"Yes," Brooke answers smiling widely.

"Like…winter, spring, summer, and fall?" He asks as he scratches his head.

"No," She laughs shaking her head, "Like Summer White-"

"Who?" Lucas looks up from the book of baby names, confused.

"You know…!" Brooke throws her arms up in the air. " the girl with all the dwarfs!" Brooke tells him. Lucas shrugs his shoulders, still confused, so Brooke continues. "She has the forest animals clean her house and-and the rotten apple!" Brooke tells him excitedly.

Lucas chuckles when he realizes who Brooke is referring too. "Snow White, Brooke. Her name is Snow White and it wasn't a rotten apple, it was a poison apple." Lucas explains.

"What are you…? Some kind of princess movie freak?" Brooke rolls her eyes.

Lucas chooses to ignore her comment. "So… we would be naming our baby girl after one of the seasons?"

"Well…I guess. But think of it this way…" She walks over to sit on his lap. "She's going to be born in the summer, so she's going to be our summer baby." She smiles.

"Summer Scott?" He asks and she nods with a smile.

"Summer Davis Scott," Brooke winks.

After a few seconds to think about it Lucas decides, "I like it," He agrees with a smile.

"Really?" She looks up at him with bright eyes.

"Really," Lucas laughs as she squeals.

"Summer Davis Scott, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Brooke asks while rubbing her baby bump.

"It's perfect." Lucas smiles.

Brooke looks up at Lucas smiling, "I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Scott," He smiles back and looks down at her belly. "And I love you too Summer Scott," He says in a baby voice causing Brooke to smile.

"Lets go to bed," Brooke stands up taking Lucas's hand in his. A few minutes later and both in their pajamas, they crawl into bed.

"Night Luke," Brooke says as she cuddles up into his chest.

"G'night pretty girl." Lucas says then reaches over to turn off the light on the nightstand.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I really hoped you all liked it! If you have any suggestions or ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story, please let me know. Please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hear You Me **

**Chapter 3**

**--**

"Honey, I'm home," Lucas laughs as he walks into their house, putting down the bags in his hands and tossing his keys onto the coffee table.

Brooke smiles over from where she is sitting on the couch reading a baby book. "Hey you," she puts her book down and gets up to greet him with a kiss. "Morning," Brooke, smiles.

"Morning baby," Lucas smiles back and then brings his head down to kiss her. Brooke pulls away from the kiss, scrunching up her nose. "What is it?" Lucas asks.

"You smell like a sweaty boy," she giggles.

Lucas laughs too. "I am a sweaty boy," he grins.

"You've been playin' basketball?" She asks with a raise brow. They had agreed that he was not allowed to play basketball for more than fifteen minutes. Ever since Brooke's pregnancy, she had been scared of being alone so she made Lucas promise that he would play less basketball which he gladly accepted.

"Okay, you caught me," Lucas holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"Did you take your heart medicine this morning?" Brooke asks as she points a finger at him.

"Yes I did mom," Lucas teases causing her to glare at him. "God, you're so cute when you're worried," Lucas says then pulls her in for another kiss.

Brooke pulls away, pushing him back slightly. "Oh no, I'm not worried; I just don't want anything to happen to you when I am two months away from giving birth," Brooke teases and then laughs as he pouts.

"So that's the only reason why you were worried? Not the fact that you wouldn't be able to see me in a really, really long time?"

She smiles softly. "Okay, maybe that too," Brooke answers seriously.

"Oh!" Lucas walks over to get one of the bags that he had brought in earlier. "I got you a little something for the nursery," Lucas tells her as he hands her the bag.

"Luke…" Brooke smiles as she takes the bag from him. She opens the bag and her smile widens when she pulls out the item from the bag. "A purple monkey?" She looks up at him.

"Yeah," Lucas shrugs. "I thought that our daughter should have one while she grows up, like you had. It can be like her special childhood toy."

"Aw! You even got her name stitched on it!" Brooke grins as she traces over the lettering. "This is perfect, thank you," Brooke tells him.

"Your welcome," Lucas kisses her on the cheek. "I should probably go shower," he laughs.

"Yeah, you should," she jokes with a smile. He shakes his head as he walks away. "Luke?" Brooke calls out.

"Yeah?" He asks turning to her.

"Remember that we have an appointment with the realtor to look at that house this afternoon."

"Ah-yes," Lucas nods. "Brooke I still don't see why we can't just live here. This is a perfect house for raising a family," Lucas tells her as he leans against the door frame.

"Lucas I already told you, I want to raise our family in a friendly neighborhood where there are other kids around for her to play with," Brooke puts a hand on her belly. "And I want to be near all the schools."

Lucas sighs. "Okay, okay."

"Thank you!" Brooke smiles her dimpled smile that drives him wild. "Shower now!" Brooke laughs.

"Aye, Aye Mrs. Scott," Lucas salutes and then heads for the shower.

Brooke laughs at him and then looks back at the monkey in her hands. She walks over to the nursery and places the monkey in the crib.

* * *

"This is it! This is _the _house!" Brooke spins around to look at everything again. She stops to look at Lucas who has been quiet for quite some time. "Don't you think so Luke?"

Lucas nods and scratches his head. "Uh-yeah. It's great," he smiles.

"What is it?" Brooke asks noticing her husbands uneasiness.

"Nothing…it's just, are you sure about this?" Lucas asks as he runs his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm positive," Brooke smiles. "It's just like the house I grew up in; with the red door and blue shudders, I love it!"

"Well… only if you're sure," Lucas gives in.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Brooke squeals. "I'm gonna go find Nancy," Brooke pecks him on the lips and hurries over to let the realtor know that they will take the house.

Lucas sighs as he looks around the house.

* * *

"Where are you off to?" Lucas asks Brooke who is grabbing her car keys and purse.

"Haley and Peyton are picking me up. We're going out for a late lunch," Brooke tells him.

"Okay," Lucas kisses her. "Well…have fun."

"Thanks," Brooke kisses him one last time before walking off.

"Be careful!" Lucas yells after her.

* * *

"Hey Hales, P.Sawyer," Brooke smiles, hanging her purse on the back of her chair before sitting down.

"Hi," Haley smiles.

"Hey B.Davis," Peyton smiles at her best friend. "Lookin' bigger everyday," Peyton and Haley laughs as Brooke pouts.

"Thanks," Brooke replies sarcastically.

"How's the pregnancy thing treating you?" Peyton asks as she sips her lemon water.

"Good, well it's great actually," Brooke smiles happily. "Except for little Miss. Summer Scott kicking every hour," Brooke jokes as she rubs her belly as they all laugh.

"Yeah, Isabella did that to me too," Haley tells them.

"How is little Bella Scott doin'?" Peyton asks Haley.

"Well…she has past the stage of screaming bloody murder whenever Nathan or I leave the room, so pretty good," Haley laughs.

"God! She's so adorable, Jamie too," Peyton comments.

"So what about you, Ms. Sawyer soon to be Jagielski... have you and Jake talked about having kids any time soon?" Brooke asks.

Peyton nods. "We've talked about it. Jake wants to wait until we are finally married before settling down and having more kids. He said he wants to do it the right way this time around."

"That's understandable," Haley comments knowing all too well about the whole Nikki situation.

"Oh my god you guys! Lucas and I found the perfect house!" Brooke squeals while clapping her hands.

"You and Lucas are looking for a house? What for?" Peyton asks as the waiter places her food in front of her. "Thank you," Peyton tells the waiter before turning her attention back to Brooke.

"I just want to raise my family in a kiddy neighborhood. Like you and I were…," Brooke tells Peyton. " and like you and Jake are doing…" she then turns to Haley. "and you and Nathan are doing."

Haley nods understandingly. "Well, I'm happy for you Brooke."

"Thanks tutor wife," Brooke smiles and then turns to Peyton. "Are you happy for me too P. Sawyer?" She jokes.

"Of course I am," Peyton laughs back. "We've all done good." Peyton comments making them all smile.

* * *

Lucas sits down on the couch picking up his cell phone dialing a number.

"_Hello?" Skills answers in a groggy voice. _

"Hey Skills, were you sleeping?" Lucas asks, looking at his watch which reads 4:27 p.m.

"_I went to bed with a girl if you know what I mean," Skills responds causing Lucas shakes his head as he laughs. "What up?" Skills asks as he wipes the tiredness away from his eyes._

"I need your help with something. Can you come over?" Lucas asks as he walks over to look out the window.

"_Uh" He looks over at the girl in his bed. "Sure. Just have to kick the girl out. I'll be over in 'bout ten minutes." _

"Thanks Skills, I owe you."

"_You bet your ass you do," Skills jokes making Lucas to laugh. _

"I'll see you soon."

"_Kay bye." _

"Bye," Lucas says then hangs up the phone.

* * *

Haley pulls the car up to Brooke and Lucas's house. "Well here's your stop," Haley smiles.

"Thanks Hales," Brooke opens the car door. "We should all do this again sometime. I miss having our girl days," Brooke tells her.

"Me too. Let's meet--" Haley is interrupted by Brooke.

"What the hell is on my house?" Brooke asks. Her and Haley exchange a look and then they see Lucas walking towards them.

"Hey," Lucas smiles, kissing his wife.

"Luke, what the hell is going on?"

"Thanks for getting her home in one piece Hales," Lucas tells his best friend, ignoring his wife's question.

"No problem Luke," Haley smiles. "Call me later Brooke, bye," Haley waves.

"Okay, bye," Brooke waves back. Once Haley is gone, Brooke looks back at Lucas silently asking what's going on.

"Come on, I'll show you," Lucas takes her hand and walks them over so that they are standing in front of the house. "Okay Skills, now!" Lucas yells up towards the roof.

Brooke looks up to see Skills standing on their roof and watches as he lets the blue tarp fall revealing a freshly painted red door and blue shutters.

"Luke…" Brooke whispers with tears in her eyes.

"You said you wanted a house like the one you grew up in," Lucas tells her. Brooke continues to stare in amazement at the red door that was once white and the blue shutters that were once green.

"This house is filled with really great memories Brooke, memories that I'm going to remember for the rest of my life; Like when we had our very first wedding anniversary and when we found out about this new life we have created…" Lucas tells her softly and placing a hand on her belly. "This has been our home for the past three years Brooke, a place where I want our daughter to grow up so we can continue to build onto those great memories," Lucas pauses for a moment before continuing. "If you still want to move into the other house, I will be more than happy to."

"I can't believe you did all this," Brooke whispers while looking at Lucas. Brooke warps her arms around his waist, crying softly.

"What'd ya say?" Lucas asks as he rubs her back.

Brooke looks up at him. "I say…let's continue building the memories." She answers with a smile. Lucas smiles widely bringing her into a passionate kiss. "I love you," Brooke says as they part from the kiss.

"I love you too," Lucas whispers into her ear.

"Let's go _home_," Brooke smiles, taking Lucas's hand in hers as they walk into their house.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all of the kind reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks for reading! Please review!! **


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews**

** and I am so very sorry about taking so long to update. I have a **

**lot going on at the moment and I'm not sure when I will have time to update. **

**Thanks for the reviews and once again, I am truly sorry for taking so long to update.**

**-Melanie **


End file.
